


Angin Lembut Di September

by Alien_jeruk



Series: Angin Lembut Di September [31]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: 30 hari bersama drabble semi one-shoot Nozomu dan Ren.





	Angin Lembut Di September

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro The Animation belong to Tsukino Talent Production.
> 
> Dedicated for September.
> 
> Will be long chapter for this one.
> 
> With 1st day with a selfie together.

Selembar foto melayang jatuh di depan kakinya beserta sebaris cahaya oranye yang membentuk garis lewat celah korden putih. Terbalik dan menunggu perhatian seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar kecil bercat biru itu. Kemudian terjumput oleh jemari lentik yang indah lalu terbalik dan menampilkan gambar dua orang yang tersenyum lebar sembari memegang dua gelas es.

Rasanya tak lazim untuk sekadar melamun di depan pintu seperti ini, lalu si empunya memilih untuk duduk pada tepi ranjang dengan pandangan masih terkunci pada foto yang ia pegang. 

Seakan tertulari senyuman dari gambar, sunggingan kurva pada bibir kecil terbentuk. Membuat napasnya terhela lepas nan panjang. Sedang apakah gerangan satu orang lagi dalam foto itu sekarang?, batinnya bertanya.

Detik jam yang menjadi latar musik gagal merubah perasaannya. Tiba-tiba terasa terlalu dingin seketika, padahal musim panas belum berlalu lama dan menyisakan bekas bara membakar pada kulit tangannya. Entah mengapa jadi ingin menyentuh orang itu lagi. Apa kau juga merindukanku sekarang?, batinnya bertanya lagi.

Dering ponsel membuyarkan fokus lamunannya kemudian. Melirik sekilas pada nama yang tertera dan musim semi seakan kembali.

"No-Nozomu," panggilnya tergagap diawal.

Sekleranya berkerut dan sebelah kanan alisnya terangkat kemudian selama mendengarkan ucapan dari ujung sambungan. Bohong jika hatinya tidak gelisah semenit kemudian. 

"Baiklah..., sampai jumpa," bibirnya tak rela mengakhiri sang pengobat rindu.

Alat penghubung terlempar ke arah bantal. Telunjuknya mengelus sisi foto tempat orang yang sejak siang tadi mulai ia rindukan berada. Ah, Ren harus bersabar hingga lusa untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan memilih untuk menjatuhkan dirinya ke belakang dan mulai memejamkan mata sampai waktu makan malam tiba.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ne...


End file.
